PC, Babs, and Daffy
by 2FaceMyFate
Summary: So I was watching P.C. tonight and that scene where Liv gets the idea to break the perp brought this story to mind. This is my idea of what Liv had in mind. F/F so don't like don't read.


Don't ask why. It just came to mind when Liv said "I have an idea" to Alex in the P.C. Episode. This will be my first so here goes....

Just a little note. I haven't seen the show for a while so please forgive any inconstancies.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

Liv took a deep breath before opening the door to interrogation. Elliot and the perp looked up at her. She smiled.

"Hi boys. Mind if I play?"

"Detective Benson I don't think you should be in here," Elliot said. He was trying to get her game.

"Well I don't need to know what you think," she replied.

"Detective I think it is to personal for you to be in here."

"Big girls don't cry, Stabler. Come on. Just let me talk to him." They had been partners long enough for him to get the idea of where this was going. He smiled inside as he remembered her earlier question. He didn't say anything as he glanced back at the perp, then her, and headed for the door. She watched him leave then turned back to the perp as she removed her coat, revealing the button from the rally.

"So...you remember me," she asked. He looked like a frightened rabbit when he jumped as her jacket hit the table.

"Yeah, you were on stage today."

"Uh-oh." She smirked. "That makes me one of them." She walked over to his side and rested her backside on the table. She smirked, trying to put out a 'butch' vibe, never had realized she already did it well enough.

Stabler watched her from the other side of the glass with Alex. He smiled. He could so make her suffer with the material she had on her now. He caught her hand motioning to come from behind her back. He started to move but Alex stopped him. She smiled at him.

"That was a signal for me," she said. Stabler looked at her confused for a second, then it registered. He smiled as he opened the door for her.

Liv turned when the door came open. She smiled at Alex.

"Hey, Liv," she said.

"Yeah, babe." Alex couldn't hide the blush from the use of that word.

"I'm off. Do you want pizza or thai tonight." Liv got up and went to the door. She leaned into Alex.

"How about I meet you at Tony's after I finish here." Alex looked over at him with disregard.

"Okay." Alex started to turn but Liv caught her hand. She pulled the ADA in and kissed her gently on the lips. "Okay," she said weakly. She smiled as she walked away. Liv closed the door and turned back to the perp.

"Yeah, that was my girlfriend. Brilliant and beautiful. Wouldn't look twice at a guy like you, but she's all mine." He shifted and she went in for the kill. When he pulled her hand into him she wanted to rip it off, but restrained herself. Alex was there when she opened the door. She smiled at the ADA.

"So...after I finish up my paper work you wanna drop by Tony's for real." Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I think we need to talk."

"Yeah." She watched Alex walk away.

When Babs walked into the squad room very happy. They talked. Liv blushed when she said her gaydar was a little off.

"Um..."

"Hey, Liv." They both turned to see Alex walking over. "You ready to go." Babs face glowed as she smiled.

"Or not..." She looked to Alex. "Hello again, Miss. Cabot." She offered her hand.

"Miss. Daffy." Babs laughed. She turned back to Liv. "Ready to go to dinner?"

"Uh...yeah." Liv picked up her coat. She said her goodbyes and followed Alex out of the pin, leaving Elliot speechless and Babs grinning.

"Wow. I guess that wasn't an act."

"Or maybe were just getting to the next act. You know what they say, Stabler. All the world's a stage. She laughed as she watched Liv open the door for Alex and follow her out. She turned to Elliot. "Stabler, I guess I owe you an appology. I was pretty bitchy to you." Elliot smiled.

"Right back at cha." She smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing." She took him by surprise when she pulled him into a kiss. "Call me some time," she said after she released him. She smiled as she walked away. He plopped down at his desk. Women were insane.

Liv sat down across Alex in a table by a window that looked out over Central Park. She smiled shyly over her wine glass. Alex smiled back. They had a lot to talk about tonight.

"So that kiss..."

"I didn't know...I mean I suspected...because I've always felt drawn to you...but that kiss...it made a lot clear."

"Why? Why now?"

"Honestly...Babs. She kind of made it easier for me to realize that I may not be gay but maybe I was..."

"What?"

"You're the only woman I've ever felt this way about. Maybe I'm just Alex...sexual." Alex couldn't help the smile that graced her features. She took Liv's hand in her own.

"The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Well I've bared my soul..." she gave a soft laugh.

"I feel very much the same way but I came to terms with it a little bit sooner."

"When," Liv asked, a little surprised.

"A few months ago. I think I always felt something for you but after the shooting and W.P., I just didn't have it in me to deal with it. I guess we've both been distracted."

"Yeah." Liv squeezed her hand. "I guess there is only one thing to do right now." Alex looked into her eyes. "Do we explore how we feel or..." Alex took a deep breath and Liv prepared as best she could. She knew what she wanted but not what Alex wanted.

"I want to see where this goes. I know you Liv. I know you are a wonderful person and I would be lucky as hell to have you." Liv smiled as tears fell from her eyes. She lifted Alex's hand to her lips, to place a kiss on her knuckles.

"And I know you and I am both honored and deliriously happy that you want me." They stared into each other's eyes. They only looked away when their waiter came with their food. Once he was gone Alex lifted her wine glass.

"To love and being one's self." Liv tapped her glass to Alex's glass.

"To love..." They both drank happily and ate their food. It was a pretty good first date.

* * *

This was my first Liv/Alex fic so let me know what you think. Merry met. :)


End file.
